ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sister Ray
Story Gwen: Chopper! Sakura: What the heck was that?! Kevin: He turned into, something as big as a Weapon! Kai: So that’s what it was. Logan: You knew? Kai: No. There were a large set of footprints after Vector knocked us out the first time. Chopper turned into that form to seal Vector inside the waterfall cave. He was in pain afterwards. Ian: Is he in control of it? Kai: I don’t know. Chopper in Monster Point and Way Big shoot out of the water, wrestling. Chopper pushes Way Big back, and strikes it with his hoof hand. Way Big stumbles back, as Chopper roars, charging at Way Big. Way Big claps its hands, creating a cosmic storm, slamming into Chopper, launching him into the air. Chopper hits the Highwind, as it starts to spiral down. The others grab onto the railing. The Highwind stops its descent, being at level with Chopper’s head, having landed. Chopper grabs the Highwind, starting to tear it apart. Sakura: Chopper, stop! We’re your friends! (Chopper roars, shaking the airship. Kai fires an arrow, hitting Chopper above his eye. It explodes, though he is unharmed.) Ian: What’s wrong with him? Vector: He can’t think straight. (The others turn, seeing Vector stumbling down the stairs, Rook with him.) The monster inside him has taken control. He can’t think, he can’t hear us. All he’s got is instinct, which is to destroy. You got what you used to heal me? Logan: We gave it to John. Then, tentacles shoot out of the water, wrapping around Chopper. He roars, letting go of the Highwind, it launching back into the air. Kevin: Rook! Get in and help Eddy, make sure the ship won’t burn out on us. Ian, Sakura. Get those guys to Shizune. Ian: Right. (Rook runs back in, as Ian and Sakura are helping Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight up the stairs, being injured. Vector moves out of their way, going to the railing.) Vector: Always a surprise, isn’t it? Kevin: Yeah. Never know what John’s going to do. Davy Jones in his true form is pulling on Chopper, pulling him down to the water. Chopper head butts Davy Jones, causing him to let go. Davy Jones extends his tentacles again, and Chopper pulls him out of the water, striking him with his hoof palm, sending him flying. Davy Jones shifts to Gravattack, curling into a planetoid sphere, slowing down. Gravattack: Alright Chopper. You want to play hardball? I can play hardball. Gravattack flies towards Chopper, as he starts to float. Gravattack groans, as Chopper is lifted off the ground, orbiting Gravattack. Chopper roars, as he claps his hands together, a shockwave hitting and knocking Gravattack away. Gravattack opens up, and releases a huge gravity ball, slamming into Chopper, and knocking him into the water. End Scene In the city of Midgar, Michael and Caroline are in Michael’s office, looking out the window. They see the cosmic storm looming ever closer, and Way Big marching towards the city. Caroline: Sir? Your orders? Michael: If we are to destroy the barrier on the North Crater, we’ll have to break through this thing first. Get me a sit rep. Caroline: Of course. (She gets on the intercom.) Dr. Eggman, status report. Eggman: (On speaker) In position! All I need is approval, and I’ll charge the cannon. Michael: Prepare the Sister Ray. Eggman: Yes sir! The Sister Ray, previously at Junon, is connected to Midgar, pointed towards the North Crater. Eggman is at the power station, activating the cannon. The systems drain mako from the entire city, leaving it without power. In capsules, Will-o-Wisp and Granodite are having their energies drained, fueling the Sister Ray even more. Eggman: The Sister Ray is at 100% charged. Michael: Fire. Gravattack lands on the loading deck of the Highwind, at level with Chopper. Chopper charges at them, as Gravattack’s hands glow blue, pinning him down. Gravattack: Huh? Gwen: (Shudders) Something’s happening. So much mana. Gravattack: This ends now. Gravattack turns into Clockwork, as Chopper gets up. Clockwork fires a time ray, which Chopper dodges. Clockwork: Tell Sunder to pull away, now! Kai: Right! (Kai runs off.) Clockwork turns into Ultimate Clockwork, and jumps off the Highwind, landing on a green space platform. Chopper goes to strike him, as the space is torn, Chopper being moved to the side of Ultimate Clockwork. Ultimate Clockwork swings his arms, a green vortex forming around Chopper. Chopper roars, as he tries to break free. Ultimate Clockwork then hits him with a time ray, and he roars in pain. In a few minutes, Chopper reverts to Brain Point, and falls. Ultimate Clockwork catches him. Ultimate Clockwork: Got you. Way Big is almost to the shore, when it stops, sensing something. Way Big raises his arms, crossing them. The Sister Ray fires a powerful focused ray of mana, as Way Big fires a cosmic ray. The mana ray breaks through the cosmic ray, hitting and destroying Way Big. The mana ray flies towards the Highwind and Ultimate Clockwork. Ultimate Clockwork: Oh man! Ultimate Clockwork teleports, as the Highwind barely dodges the mana ray. The systems start to malfunction, Sunder barely holding the helm. Sunder: Brace yourselves! We’re going down! Ultimate Clockwork lands on top of the airship, feet phased into the ship. Ultimate Clockwork: Not if I can help it. (Ultimate Clockwork puts his hand on the ship, as it teleports.) The mana ray flies through the air, and hits the barrier at the North Crater. However, the entire attack is absorbed, it glowing with even more power. Eggman: (On speaker) Sir, the Weapon is destroyed! However, the barrier at the North Crater has seemed to have absorbed our attack, being useless. Michael: Useless? This is our greatest weapon. Our last resort! Eggman: Well, I’m afraid that it has failed. Michael: Is all lost? (A stream of lightning hits Michael, and he goes flying across the room.) Eggman: Mr. President?! Mr. President! (Caroline blasts the phone with lightning, the line going dead. She then walks over to Michael.) Michael: (Weakly) You. You’ve worked for me for years. Caroline: Of course. How else was I supposed to gain your trust? (Caroline blasts Michael with lightning, him screaming.) Thank you for doing your duties, Mr. President. Moving the Sister Ray to the city was the last thing we required. That was the main reason we caused the release of the Weapons. Soon, we’ll have the power to stop the storm. Michael: (Weakly) We? Caroline: Yes. You are yet another victim of The Shadows. (Caroline fires lightning at Michael, laughing manically as he screams in pain. Michael’s body is charred, as he slumps over, dead. Caroline jumps back, and knocks over a desk, hiding behind it.) Shinra Soldiers, led by Kakashi, break in, finding the room destroyed. Kakashi goes over to Michael, checking his pulse. Kakashi: The President is dead. Shinra: Sir! (Kakashi comes over, Caroline hyperventilating behind the desk.) Caroline: (Hysterical) No, no. He can’t be. Can’t be. Kakashi: Calm down. Explain the situation. Caroline: He came in, the Sister Ray just failed on the barrier. He just waltzed in and fried him! Kakashi: Who? Caroline: That lab assistant to the crazy Dr. Animo. Kakashi: Aggregor? Secure Animo’s lab. I want Aggregor captured. Shinra: Yes sir. End Scene The Highwind has landed by the shore, downed. Rook, Eddy and Grey Matter are working on repairs. Rook: Logan, if you could assist us, Jury Rigg would be extremely helpful right now. (Grey Matter chatters, nodding in agreement.) Logan: Right. Jury Rigg! (His red materia glows, summoning Jury Rigg.) Help these guys fix this thing. Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! (Jury Rigg jumps onto the ship, helping with the repairs.) Shizune, Jennifer and Gwen are in the infirmary, treating Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight and Chopper. Vector is leaning up against the wall outside the room. Gwen: Are you sure you don’t want me to give you another healing, Vector? Vector: Nah. Those guys need it more. I was just checking up before I head off. Gwen: Head off? Where are you going? Vector: I don’t know. I mean, there’s no way anyone here trusts me. Gwen: Chopper does. I heard that he fought hard with the others to save you, and to keep you on. And I have no doubt that John would let you stay. Vector: Ugh. There’s no way they’ll forgive me. Gwen: I do. And you hit me with a bat. Which reminds me. (Gwen goes over to the corner, picking up Vector’s bat.) I believe this is yours. Vector: It is. (He takes it.) You guys kept it? Gwen: And put a summon materia on it. It doesn’t matter if no one trusts you. We need your help, so you have to stick around. Chopper: Ugh. What happened? Gwen: What happened?! What was that, that form you used? Chopper: Oh. I ran out of time. Lady Artemis warned me about that. Vector: Great. You were given your power by a moon spirit, I was given my, transformation by a freak with white hair. Gwen: That sounds like Phantom. What did he promise you? Vector: Power and surviving in his world. I was tempted, I was the butt of this team’s jokes. Gwen: Well, we’ll be sure to stop that. Vector: Alright. Let’s rock and roll! John, Kai, Ian, Sakura, Kevin and Sunder are on the bridge. John: We have to destroy the cannon. It has the potential to power Phantom even more. Kai: Agreed. It is strong enough to destroy that incredibly powerful alien. Ian: How do we get in? I mean, that is the most secure city on the planet. There’s no way into the city. Kevin: Maybe not through. But what about above? Sakura: This thing just took the beating of a lifetime! Ian: And they are sure to have anti-aircraft weapons. Sunder: You think you’ve seen everything my girl’s got to offer? With two genius techs, and now three expert weapon masters, this thing is a ready battle machine. Knowing my boys, they’ll get her up and ready by the next episode. Kevin: You keep saying next episode. What’s up with that? Sunder: These things take time. Though it will go faster if you go down and lend a hand. Kevin: Maybe I will. Alright. Next episode, she’ll be in the air. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai * Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Sunder **Rook **Eddy **Shizune **Jennifer Nocturne **Sevenseven **Sixsix **Eighteight Villains *President Michael (death) *Charmcaster (with Caroline disguise) *Dr. Eggman *Kakashi *Shinra Soldiers Aliens In Wild *Way Big By John *Davy Jones (true form only) *Gravattack *Clockwork *Ultimate Clockwork (first re-appearance) Summoned by Eggman * Granodite * Will-o-Wisp Summoned by Rook *Grey Matter Summoned by Logan *Jury Rigg Aliens Re-Unlocked *Way Big Trivia *It's revealed that Charmcaster truly worked for The Shadows, and that they wanted to absorb the power of the Sister Ray. *Charmcaster kills President Michael, leaving Aggregor to take the blame. *Chopper has run out of time for his Monster Point, meaning he no longer has control of it. *Vector rejoins the group. *Sunder breaks the fourth wall for the second time, saying that they'll be ready by next episode. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF